Spinal rods are often used for spinal fixation, often times for correction of scoliotic curves. Fixation using such rods often involves implantation of rods and attaching them to the spine by hooks and/or screws. Usually, a pair of rods are placed on opposite sides of the portion of the spine to be fixed.
Various systems have been developed for cross linking spinal rods to prevent rod migration and to increase stiffness of the paired rod assembly.
Many assemblies used for interconnecting spinal rods, commonly referred to as transverse connector assemblies or rod to rod couplers, utilize a plate mechanism having openings therethrough for adjustably retaining hook systems that are bolted in place in the plate. Examples of such systems are in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,203 to Wagner, issued Aug. 2, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,816 to Dinello et al., issued Jun. 4, 1996. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,263 to Dinello et al., issued Mar. 12, 1996 discloses a transverse connector system utilizing set screws to interconnect vertebrae coupling members while also using plate members as described above for interconnecting the coupling members such that a squared unit is formed having two sides defined by the plate members and two sides defined by the spaced rod members.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,405 to Korotko et al., issued May 17, 1995 discloses a coupler used for interconnecting spinal rods wherein the coupler itself is a two piece unit, the neck portion of each unit being interconnected by a screw mechanism which clamps a male portion within a female portion of the system. The system also utilizes coupler inserts or yokes which engage a rod and are compressed about the rod when disposed within a seat portion of each coupler and compressed by an instrument which engages the bottom of the rod between the rod and the spine and the top of the coupler.
It would be desirable to provide a coupler which could engage a rod by a simple locking mechanism. It is also desirable to provide a simple interconnecting mechanism between couplers which would require few parts and little manipulation to provide the interconnection. Further, it is desirable to provide a transverse coupler assembly which requires only a simple screw driver or nut driver outside of the assembly for its interconnection between a pair of spinal rods.